Love's A Challenge
by SteelAgainstIvory
Summary: Random Word Challenge Fic. 25 random words that have inspired scenes, drabbles, and the like-all relating to the pairing of BoogLenny! Please, R&R.


**A/N: **This pairing needs more ficlets! I decided to get my creative juices flowing some more and do a "Challenge fic." I found a random word generator and decided to do 25 words for the pairing of Boog and Lenny. I've decided the resulting inspiration for the word can range from a sentence to a paragraph to a scene. The only requirement is the use of the word in the writing.

**Warning:** This piece of inspiration contains a SLASH pairing. This means male-on-male action. It is also a challenge fic, which is simply me writing a bunch of drabble/ficlets as I can with whatever rules that apply. There may be slight cursing and implications to that of a sexual nature.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Fanboy and Chum Chum… well… more stuff would happen. By stuff—I mean NC17 rating stuff.

**Summary:** The Random Word Challenge: 25 Words.

**Remember:**

"Talking."

_Thoughts/Or Emphasized Words._

Self-explanatory.

…

1) Echo

Their story follows that of Narcissus and Echo. Boog blurted out those three words to his favorite arcade game, and Lenny repeated the phrase quietly in defeat like the spaz that he is.

2) Hello

"Took ya long enough to get here, slowpoke!" Boog accosted his coworker when he heard the _ding_ of the sliding door. Lenny would bark something back in annoyance about no longer owning a bike, and Boog instantly knew the terrible emotional secret stayed safe. Even saying something neutral like, "Hello" could give him away to Lenny.

3) Bedroom

Lenny was obsessive compulsive in some people's opinion. Everything was immaculate and extremely organized. Until Boog pushed him into the bedroom that is. Suddenly, he didn't care that his shirt was lying crumbled, his right and left shoe would be several feet apart from each other, and soon the sheets would be sticky and skewed for the rest of the night.

4) Trash

He was a punk. He was a slacker. He was a bully. He was trash… Lenny loved him in spite of it, or because of it. The answer was possibly all of the above. It probably made the dark skinned teen just as trashy.

5) Material

"I don't get it!" Boog whined, throwing Lenny's latest copy of Harlequin Romance across the store.

"What don't you get about it? The material is written for aging housewives!" he snapped. The poor boy had to retrieve it from a puddle of spilled Frosty Freezy Freeze. Pink too. How appropriate.

"Really? Then I do get it," Boog suddenly said, beaming evilly, "You like them 'cause you're an aging housewife!"

"Dude. That's the lamest comeback since ever…"

6) Scholar

Boog was by no means a scholar. Yet, he saw Lenny and his imagination was a touch brighter, mind noting the curve of long, mocha colored cheek. How he compared large, dark eyes to that of the sinful night sky. With a listless sigh, Lenny become the figure of a Nubian prince, lounging across the ivory frame of throne, seemingly plotting a way to capture any heart that dare beat too loud. Then, with a harsh blast of noise from the outside world, the illusion was gone, and Boog realized he was staring at his sleeping coworker rather creepily.

7) Kit

As spazzy as Lenny was, it was natural to have a kit for certain catastrophic events. Earthquake, first aid, zombie apocalypse survival. Unfortunately, no amount of emergency kits could save him from falling in love.

8) Drag

It was a new thing, but he would have to quit eventually. At the rate he was smoking, he'd die of lung cancer before the year would end. The nicotine calming, though. Also, it gave his mouth something to do (rather than a particular Frosty Mart employee he knew). Boog thought jumping Lenny from across the counter would be detrimental to their whole shaky friendship they had going on. Instead of wrapping his lips about Lenny's, he used a cigarette. Taking another drag, he cemented his bad boy persona and watched the ashes fall unto the sidewalk with a vague sense of loss.

9) Rattling

In a moment of pure genius, Lenny grasped onto Boog's strong bicep, letting his fingers feel the warmth beneath a thin black robe. Lenny was a few seconds early in his frightened reaction to the ghost rattling chains in the Haunted House. Obliviously, Boog chuckled at his friend. Lenny, unfortunately, was unaware Boog let the physical contact continue the entire night.

10) Cardboard

It was in a simple cardboard frame, but it housed the evidence to the nature of their relationship.

11) Flexibility

"Holy fu—That was new…" Boog was panting, smirking in the aftermath, "How'd you even do that?"

"Y-Yoga," Lenny replied in gasping breaths. Mumbling into a faded green pillow he explained, "It helps increase flexibility."

12) Anorak

Lenny blankly stared at the two children in the Frosty Mart. He knew he would regret it, but he just had to know, "What—exactly—are you blathering on about?"

"Which part? The part where I declared my NEW AND IMPROVED superhero name or the part where we wanted the BUY ONE GET ONE FREE Frosty Freezy Freeze?" the tall purple one questioned.

Before Lenny could clarify, Boog's irate voice rang loudly, without even glancing away from his precious Chimp Chomp, "Anorak is a parka jacket, you dweebs!"

Chum Chum patted his crestfallen friend on the back in sympathy. "It's okay. He just doesn't get the subtly of the name. I thought it was rather clever…"

Lenny didn't know whether to rebuke Boog or question the validity of the information, so he continued blinking.

13) Declaration

The declaration of love was less confession than a statement of the obvious. Unless you were Lenny and Boog.

14) Censor

Boog thanked the Lord that thought bubbles only existed in cartoons—otherwise he'd have to censor his thoughts whenever Lenny leaned over the counter to hand the dweebs their change.

15) Deformation

Lenny was quite unhappy about his thick glasses. He hated to take them off in the heat of the moment. Like always, he wished the deformation of his eyes was less severe so that he might acquire contacts. Sadly, contacts ended up falling out every time he tried them… On the other hand, Boog did enjoy leaving Lenny helplessly blind when in bed together.

16) Heartthrob

"I hate you with every fiber of my being," Boog hissed to the life-like cut out of the latest teen heartthrob, "Let's see how much longer Lenny stares at you with blacked out teeth!"

17) Psychologist

Fanboy didn't think he was much of a psychologist, but Boog obviously had some sort of alpha male complex and Lenny was downright obsessive and spastic. Chum Chum got Fanboy to reconsider "rehabilitating" the two once it was pointed out that Boog and Lenny balanced one another into a state of "normalcy."

18) Equality

In the work place, there was equality. Lenny was dark skinned. Boog was light skinned. Black and white. People think in those terms. They never think in equal ways however. Boog and Lenny were in love. Boog was male. Lenny was male. Right and wrong. They were wrong, right? Wrong. No one's right. That's equality.

19) Young

Boog and Lenny are in their late teens. In comparison to Fanboy and Chum Chum, they are relatively old. In contrast to the life they have yet to live out together, they are still fairly young.

20) Rule

"What's the first rule we agreed upon?" Lenny interrogated.

"N-No," sneeze, sniffle, sniff, "No singing in the rain…" Boog pouted, shivering in his warm blanket. He grumbled, glaring at the homemade soup in front of him. "Well—It's all your fault for blushing like a school girl on the first date!"

21) Acquaintance

"This—" Boog said with a gracious sweep of his arms, "Is my ma."

"Nice to meet your acquaintance," Lenny said nervously, feeling his palm clam up in the woman's hand.

"Yes, yes," she answered dismissively. With an eager yank she led the boys into her home that smelled of fresh baked cookies and lemon squares. "Now—down to business. When am I getting grandkids?"

22) Typing

There was a constant clacking happening somewhere in the background. Kyle turned, scarlet tussles hiding his spying. He realized it was the only other occupants in the convenient store. They're phones were out of their pockets, flipped up and revealing a miniature keyboard. The sandy haired thug would be typing, then finish. A second later, the overly dramatic one at the counter would pull out his vibrating phone, read the message, pause considerably with dilating eyes, then type a reply. Once the goon in the corner of the store grinned rakishly, Kyle dropped his strawberry chewy bar, and ran home. He really didn't care to witness whatever it was that went on in those texts.

23) Radiation

It had been years since their first time, yet whenever Boog's lips traversed over Lenny's sensitive skin, the kisses still felt like a pleasant radiation burn…

24) Cryptography

The subconscious of Lenny and Boog could only be likened to cryptography; hiding secrets that held valuable information and only a true master would know what it was that was being said regarding the other.

25) Pentacle

"What's this?" Lenny questioned out of the blue. Boog had been devilishly propped against the counter, looking more bored than his usual menacing. This caused him to not pay attention, and one of his buttons came undone, exposing a leather cord with a pendant draped off his muscular neck.

"It's called a pentacle," came the snide response as Boog shifted to cover the piece of jewelry. Lenny rolled his eyes; having the decency to turn his face away as Boog buttoned closed his work shirt.

"I know that!" the darker one said hurriedly, "I mean… like, what does it _do_ specifically?"

"Makes me look bad to the bone, that's what," Boog taunted. Lenny scoffed, mumbling something under his breath. The two never finished their conversation as a customer strolled in, inquiring about a snack that was on reserve. While the customer flabbergasted Lenny, Boog was very thankful that he did not have to go into detail about the pentacle—it was his "love me!" charm.

—END—


End file.
